


First Kisses on the Beach

by SpiderKillerTrino



Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [26]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, First Kiss, Kiss scene, Shy Komali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino
Summary: Link brings his kid sister Aryll to Dragon Roost to meet all the Rito who have befriended him during his quest. It turns out, though, that the bubbly, talkative Aryll and the shy Komali are particularly charmed by each other.
Relationships: Aryll/Prince Komali
Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004
Kudos: 2





	First Kisses on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Jan. 22, 2021.

“Come on Komali,” Medli goaded with anticipation, “Link and Tetra are sailing in!”

Nine-year-old Komali looked up from his book with wide eyes as his childhood friend leapt off a ledge to fly down to the docks at Dragon Roost. As he watched her, his face bore a bright smile. He considered Link to be a close friend ever since he’d cleared out the monster that had made Valoo so irritable. Link’s actions had not only calmed the dragon, but they’d inspired Komali to overcome his fear of the island’s guardian enough to successfully petition it for his wings.

Hearing that Link and his other friends were coming into port right then filled Komali with excitement. His book forgotten, he ran to the same ledge and, unfurling his wings, took off.

He could already see the beach and the dock. His heart soared as he saw the massive ship - captained, he knew, by the renowned pirate Tetra - putting into port. He could see the pirates on board readying their mooring lines as he swooped in towards the wooden pier. By the time he’d landed beside Medli, Quill, and his father, the ship had come to a stop, the pirates having worked quickly to moor their craft. A gangplank was moved into place from the ship’s deck, and one by one, the crew strode down.

Link was one of the last to disembark. Seeing his two Rito friends, he immediately rushed over, grinning with excitement, and swept them both into a joyous, laughing group hug.

It was Medli who said the first actual words between them, “You did it Link! I’m so proud of you!”

She was, of course, referring to Link finally having defeated Ganondorf, the dangerous sorcerer king who’d been threatening the Great Sea communities for months. Komali hadn’t been told much about the whole situation, but he knew that Link bringing the man down must have been quite a feat.

Link flashed a grin at Medli’s words. “Looks like I’m not the only one doing impressive stuff,” he replied, looking at Komali. “I saw you flying down just now. I’m glad to see you getting used to those wings. I bet everyone here’s proud of  _ you _ for that. I know I am.”

Komali flushed at the praise from the Hero. He wondered how someone who’d just finished a grand and perilous quest could marvel at something so ordinary as a Rito boy learning to fly. It must’ve been one of Link’s peculiarities, he guessed.  _ He  _ certainly wasn’t complaining.

As he was thinking, Link spoke again, “By the way, there’s someone I wanted to introduce you guys to. I figure since I’ve been so busy in you two’s lives, it’s only fair I involve you in mine.” With that, he turned and gestured toward a small blonde girl Komali’s age wearing a baby-blue shift and a bright smile. “This is my sister, Aryll,” Link explained. “She told me she wanted to see all the places I’d been before Tetra and I set off to find a new Hyrule.”

Aryll waved at the two Rito, then skipped right up to Komali. “Hi! Are those wings? That’s so cool! You must be pretty good at flying!” she fired off, without giving Komali even a moment to reply. Still, the Rito boy found himself laughing softly, charmed by the girl’s enthusiasm.

The kids’ attention was grabbed by Komali’s father, the chief of the Rito on Dragon Roost, clearing his throat. “Now that we’re all here,” he said, failing to hide a subtle grin, “shall we proceed to our meeting chambers? I believe there is much for us to discuss.” At the chief’s urging, everyone began to stroll towards the tunnels in which the Rito lived, focused now on what Komali guessed would be a bunch of incredibly boring talks.

…

It turned out that Komali’s guess was truer to the mark than he realized. Tetra, Link, and the chief were discussing the idea of recruiting a Rito to the crew in order to survey any new lands they encountered on their upcoming journey, but the details of this arrangement were not exactly riveting to listen to. 

Either way, Komali wasn’t really paying attention. Rather, he was focused on the vibrant blonde girl who’d all but latched onto him since they met. The two were chatting softly in the midst of the more serious talks in the room, talking about each other’s daily lives and homes. Luckily, they received no more than an amused glance from Komali’s father.

The meeting was mercifully short, only about twenty minutes long. Komali learned later that Quill had volunteered to act as Link and Tetra’s surveyor. But at the moment, Aryll was tugging on Komali’s hand. “Finally!” she exclaimed, “They’re done! Let’s go play!” And so the two practically sailed through the meeting chamber door and back out onto the beach.

For the next couple hours, Link, Tetra, Aryll, Komali, and Medli frolicked on the beach. Link introduced them all to some fun games from home, as well as some he’d picked up from the kids on Windfall Island. Medli, Tetra, and Komali hadn’t really lived with a lot of other children, so most of the games were new to them. But they all agreed (or would have, had they discussed it) that they’d never had this much fun in their lives.

Though through it all, Komali couldn’t help but notice Aryll going out of her way to be as near to him as possible.

Eventually, it was just the two youngsters left on the beach. Link, Medli, and Tetra had gone off, probably to talk about their experiences during the adventure of the past few months. That left him and Aryll sitting side-by-side on the beach watching the tide roll in and out.

And it was at this point that Komali began to feel a bit awkward. He’d always been rather shy, so starting conversations was difficult. Moreover, Aryll was the most effusive, affectionate person he’d ever met, and her constant laughter and hugs were bordering on addictive. It was clear, too, that she was just as charmed by him as he was by her (at least, it seemed that way to him). And all that made approaching any sort of conversation a daunting affair for the young Rito.

But not for Aryll. “I’m glad Link took me here,” she said, one hand moving to grab Komali’s. “It was worth sitting through that boring meeting to meet you.”

Komali looked over at her, stunned. “I’m g-glad I met you t-too,” he replied timidly.

The blonde girl let out a light giggle in response. “You seem kinda shy,” she observed.

Komali blinked. “I...guess I am?”

He hadn’t imagined Aryll’s ever-present smile could get any brighter, but it did. “That’s okay,” she said, wrapping her arms rather suddenly around him and nuzzling his cheek with hers, “I can tell you’re really sweet, and I like you  _ just _ the way you are!”

Komali’s cheeks heated up quite a bit upon hearing that, and he was left utterly speechless. Not for lack of trying, of course; his mouth was opening and closing, trying and failing to come up with a response as she held him like that for the next few minutes. Eventually he relaxed, his eyes sliding closed as he enjoyed - and returned - Aryll’s warm hug.

“Hey Komali?” she ventured after those few minutes.

“Yeah?” the Rito lad responded.

Aryll loosened her embrace to look him in the eye. “Have you ever been kissed?” she asked, completely serious, though she was still smiling.

Komali blushed hard, shaking his head. “Neither have I,” Aryll responded. “But I’ve seen Link and Ms. Tetra kiss each other sometimes. They always seem really happy when they do it. I thought...maybe  _ we _ could try?” She seemed more timid than usual suggesting it to him, though he wasn’t much better - his cheeks were practically on fire at this point.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t really say he was opposed to it either. He could already sense a crush developing for her. So, too timid to respond with his words, he hesitantly puckered up and leaned in towards Aryll, aiming for her cheek.

Apparently, that wasn’t what she’d had in mind, though. As soon as she’d seen his lips pucker, she copied his action and leaned in herself. But she wasn’t aiming for his cheek.

Komali’s blush intensified when Aryll’s lips softly met his, and for the briefest of moments, his mind stopped working. But when it started back up again, he realized that this was...amazing, a rush of bliss like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He could see why it made Link and Tetra so happy. So, fighting his blush down, he relaxed into the kiss.

It turned out neither one really wanted to stop, so several times their lips would part and come back together again.

When they finally parted for real, Aryll said to him, “Link’s gonna give me his little boat that he used on his adventure, and he’s gonna teach me how to sail it before he leaves. So I can come over and see you whenever we want to be together.”

Komali grinned. “And I could fly to your home,” he replied. 

Aryll made no reply, other than to press her lips to Komali’s again as they hugged each other tightly. How long they carried on, neither of them really knew, because, in fact, they both ended up falling asleep together, right there on the beach.

Neither one gave a thought to the gentle teasing they would surely get when they were found cuddled up together in the morning.


End file.
